Model Factory (season 1)
Sims' Next Top Model: Cycle 15, subtitled Refreshed will be the seventeenth season of the main series (the twenty-fourth including spin-offs). It will feature a cast of twelve models. Format changes This season features an entirely new format for the series. Each week starts with the girls finding out what the destination of the week is. Then, they participate in a non-modelling related mini challenge. The winner or winners will receive an advantage in the main challenge or the ability to pick teams. The main challenge, called the Skill Test tests the models' abilities in different aspects of modelling and fashion, such as style, expressions, body language, et cetera. The girls then meet the representative of the brand they will be working for that week's Opportunity. They explain what is expected of them and what kind of photo shoot they will be having, as well as where it is located. At elimination, referred to as the Client Meeting, after having their photos evaluated, six girls are called forward in two groups of three. Those two groups are the top three and the bottom three of the week. After revealing which group is which, the models not called get to leave the room. The judges - Il-hong, Laura and the client - as well as the top three models collectively all vote for who should be eliminated. Additionally, the model in the bottom three with the least votes in that week's poll receives one vote. The girl with the most votes is then eliminated. In case of a tie, there will be a revote between the two girls tied. Tyra does not serve as a judge this season. Some weeks no client meets with the girls in New York, and the girls are sent to a fashion capital to go on go-sees to book jobs themselves. In the last week of the competition, there are no challenges, and the final four are sent on go-sees for Paris Fashion Week on day one. After participating in the shows, the two walking for the most shows would get to move on. In case of a tie, the girls who had been in the top three the most would get to move on. Finally, the final two would shoot for Vogue Paris and the girl overall booking the most would win. Prizes The winner of Sims' Next Top Model will receive the following prizes: *A cover and spread in Vogue Paris. *Worldwide ad campaigns for clients booked. *The opportunity to partake in Paris Fashion Week F/W 2017. *One year contracts with **'女NU Model Management'. **'Red Model Management'. Episodes 'Episode Null' Casting. This was not featured in an episode. *Names in bold represent eliminated semi-finalists. *'Eliminated:' Aaren Goldkuhl, Ferity Millie, Irida Dandelion Chang, Latisha-Joy Fox, Lini Zhang, Phoebe Hyrum & Veroniqua Will Following the elimination, the remaining eighteen girls had makeovers. *Names in italics represent eliminated semi-finalists. 'The First Episode' *'Top three:' TBA *'Bottom three:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA 'The Second Episode' *'Top three:' TBA *'Bottom three:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA 'The Third Episode' *'Top three:' TBA *'Bottom three:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA 'The Fourth Episode' *'Top three:' TBA *'Bottom three:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA 'The Fifth Episode' *'Top three:' TBA *'Bottom three:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA 'The Sixth Episode' *'Top three:' TBA *'Bottom three:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA 'The Seventh Episode' *'Top three:' TBA *'Bottom three:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA 'The Eighth Episode' *'Top three:' TBA *'Bottom three:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA 'The Final Episode' *'Top three:' TBA *'Bottom three:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA Contestants